


Let's Figure It Out Together

by Bookara



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Kiss, Gally's Plan Backfires, Glade AU, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookara/pseuds/Bookara
Summary: Never have I ever turns to truth or dare which leads to exposure and everyone humiliating Thomas. Gally's plans sorta backfire, there's some making out involved and Minho and Teresa ship Newtmas.





	Let's Figure It Out Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I just wrote for fun. I hope you enjoy it haha I just love the idea of them playing stupid games and being HAPPY in the Glade.

“Never have I ever kissed anyone.” Thomas felt his expression fall as everyone put down a finger. “Are you KIDDING me?!” 

Minho started snickering which only made Thomas’ face turn redder. “There’s no way you’ve ALL kissed someone.” 

Gally shrugged which made Thomas scowl. “Seriously Gally!? Even you?!...Who the hell would kiss you?!” Thomas’ face was bright red now. He thought he’d get at least one person out of the game, not all of them. How could he be the only person who hadn’t kissed anyone? 

Gally crossed his arms, his lips pulling down into a scowl. “That’s none of your business greenie.” 

Thomas covered his face with his hands, feeling humiliated. 

“I’m bored of this game,” Gally stated suddenly. “Let’s play truth or dare.” 

“Thomas won never have I ever anyways.” Teresa laughed as she readjusted herself on the log she was leaning against. 

“Okay we can all stop talking about it!” Thomas groaned from behind his hands which just made everyone burst into another round of laughter. 

“Alright Newt, you’re up first,” Gally exclaimed as everyone calmed down. “Truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Newt replied as he stretched his arms over his head. It wasn’t unlike Newt to pick dare first round, usually he and Minho went back and forth doing absolutely ridiculous things until everyone got bored. It honestly was hilarious. Minho always acted boldly, but Newt didn’t. Newt always seemed happier when they played stupid games at night, he smiled and laughed and made jokes. Thomas loved it. 

“Alright.” Thomas uncovered his face to watch the builder. He could see Gally smirking. “I dare you to make out with the greenie.” 

“Gally! That’s gonna be his first kiss, you know that!” Teresa frowned at him. Teresa always stood up for him, usually it annoyed him and made him feel helpless, but this time he was thankful. He didn’t want everyone watching his first kiss, he knew they’d pick it apart and tease the shucking hell out of him. 

“Yeah, we all know you hate Thomas, but you know...low blow Gal.” Alby sighed as he took a sip of whatever was in the jar he was holding. 

Thomas felt like sinking into the ground at that point. He didn’t want to play anymore, but walking away would have gotten him teased more than actually going through with it. 

“Hey it’s just a dare. Newt could always call chicken.” Gally shrugged, pretending he didn’t care, but Thomas could see the pure amusement in his eyes. Gally was loving this. Everyone knew that you never call chicken. If you call chicken you get banned to walking around in just your underwear for an entire work day. Calling chicken is probably worse than any dare Gally could think of. 

“It is just a game Fry,” Minho said, running his fingers through his hair. “Greenies gotta get kissed sooner or later, why not have Newt do it?” Minho was smirking which made Thomas suspicious. 

Newt looked at Thomas, raising his eyebrows slightly, a small smile ghosting across his lips. “Whatta you say Tommy? You gonna make me walk around in my bloody boxers for a day?” 

Thomas’ heart swelled at the fact that Newt would call chicken for him. Being honest he’d always wanted to kiss Newt. He definitely had a crush on the second in command, which made the whole dare so much worse. He wasn’t upset about getting to kiss Newt at all, he was upset that his first kiss with Newt had to be in front of all the gladers. 

“No, don’t call chicken. It’s just a stupid dare, let’s get it over with.” 

Newt’s expression fell slightly, like he picked up on Thomas’ mood. He got up and headed over to where Thomas was sitting on the grass. Thomas moved to stand, but Newt put his hand on his shoulder, keeping him on the ground. 

“You just sit there and look pretty Tommy. I’m gonna do everything.” Newt laughed lightly as Minho wolf whistled. Newt winked at him and sat down on Thomas’ lap, straddling him in a way where their chests almost touched. Newt was a little taller than Thomas, so he had to look up a bit to meet his gaze. Thomas’ heart was pounding, he could hear it in his ears. Newt was so close to him, he could feel his breath on his skin and see every feature of his face perfectly. He was gorgeous and warm and small and Thomas could barely breathe. 

It was almost as if Newt could tell how nervous Thomas was because he gently cupped his face and swiped his thumbs soothingly over his cheeks. “Relax a bit Tommy, kissing’s easy. I’m gonna do all the work just don’t act like a dead shank alright?” Newt dropped his voice to a whisper so only Thomas could hear him. 

Thomas swallowed hard and rested his hands on the top of Newt’s thighs, bunching his fingers in the material of his pants. “There you go Tommy.” Newt smiled, which made Thomas feel better. 

“Get on with it already.” Thomas heard Gally groan. “I said kiss him, not fondle him.” 

Newt’s expression turned angry as he snapped his head to the side, glaring at Gally. “Slim it ya shank, it’s his first kiss. I’m gonna make bloody sure that he enjoys it. We can talk about your first one if you want to. I’m pretty certain we all remember that, don’t we Minho?” 

Thomas saw Gally’s cheeks turn red as he ducked his head down to hide his face. He made a mental note to find out what the story exactly was later. 

Newt’s expression softened completely as he turned back to Thomas. “Alright Tommy, it’s show time for these bloody creepy shanks.” 

Thomas gave him a nervous smile and tightened his grip on his thighs. Then Newt was kissing him. Newt’s lips felt perfect and soft against his own. The blonde’s hands stayed cupped around Thomas’ jaw, gently holding his head still as their lips pressed together, he was trying to kiss back the best he could but it was only making the kiss messier and a little awkward. Newt didn’t seem to mind though. Thomas felt dizzy, his head was spinning and he squeezed harder on Newt’s thighs to ground himself. He felt Newt smile into the kiss as he rubbed his thumbs over Thomas’ cheekbones, calming him down and working him up at the same time. 

Kissing Newt wasn’t anything like he’d thought it would be. It was better. The blonde boy was addicting and when Newt swiped his tongue against his lips Thomas was certain he’d never felt anything better in his whole life. Thomas parted his lips, letting Newt lick into his mouth. Thomas shifted his hands to Newt’s hips, pulling the other boy impossibly closer. He let his arms slide completely around Newt’s waist, probably crossing the line, but being too high at the feeling of Newt’s tongue against his to care. Thomas didn’t even remember how to kiss or if he’d kissed anyone before being thrown into the maze, but he knew that whatever Newt was doing felt good and he didn’t want him to stop. 

Thomas had completely forgotten about the other boys watching them, his mind was completely focused on the gorgeous blonde boy wiggling in his lap and exploring his mouth. Newt’s fingers moved to tangle in Thomas’ hair, which made a small shocked noise escape his throat. 

Suddenly Thomas felt Newt pulling out of his arms. He opened his eyes to see Minho literally holding Newt in the air. His arms were locked around Newt’s stomach as the other boy squirmed in his grasp. His lips were slightly kiss swollen, as Thomas probably were too, and his pale skin was flushed red. Thomas was positive he’d never seen anything more beautiful. 

“Minho!” Newt yelped as the runner put him down on the ground next to Thomas. 

“You shanks are deaf! We told you that you could stop like five minutes ago!” 

Newt rolled his eyes. “I heard you. We were just getting to the good part!” 

Thomas’ face heated up at that. He let his face drop into Newt’s shoulder, burying his face in the fabric of his shirt. 

“You can kiss the greenie all you want on your own time.” 

Newt rolled his eyes, but moved his arm to hook it around Thomas’ waist. “You already ruined the moment.” 

“If I let the moment continue any longer I’m pretty sure you would be fucking in the grass right now.” 

Newt shrugged and brought his free hand up across his body to rest on Thomas’ cheek. “Okay he’s not a kiss virgin anymore so everyone can stop bloody humiliating my Tommy now.” 

“Oh he’s your Tommy?” Teresa asked, her voice laced with amusement. She knew completely about Thomas’ stupid crush on Newt thanks to their telepathic ability. Sometimes Thomas would be daydreaming about the second in command and accidentally be reciting his entire scenario to Teresa in her head. She found it hilarious yet cute. 

“Well Newt did call dibs when he came out of the box.” Minho snickered which Thomas could tell made Newt mad. 

“Slim it Minho!” 

Minho put his hands up in surrender as Gally rolled his eyes. Thomas was convinced that the whole situation didn’t play out exactly as he planned it. Thomas didn’t feel as humiliated as Gally wanted him to, he was sure of it. “Alright Newt, take your revenge.” 

“Good that. Minho, truth or dare?” 

Minho eyes him skeptically before crossing his arms and picking truth.

Newt smirked and lightly rubbed Thomas cheek as he spoke. It felt nice. “Alright who was the first dick you sucked.” 

“Newt!” 

“It’s just a game Min,” Newt mocked as Minho huffed. 

Minho jerked his finger in the direction of Ben who was laying in his sleeping bag, probably already asleep. 

“Ben!?” Gally gaped in shock. 

Newt rolled his eyes and rested his cheek against Thomas’ head. “Okay Gally, like we all didn’t know. They weren’t exactly sneaky. Anyone with ears could have heard them.” 

“Whatever Newt, just keep molesting Thomas over there.” Minho rolled his eyes, but Thomas could tell he wasn’t actually mad. Minho usually had a good attitude toward everything. 

“Shut up Minho, he can move whenever he wants to.” 

“I don’t mind it.” Thomas mumbled as he let his eyes close, Newt’s fingers were light against his cheek, it felt weirdly good and relaxing at the same time. 

Newt smiled at that and shot Minho a look. “See Min? I’m likeable. I’m just trying to put his smashed ego back together, thanks to you shanks.” 

Minho rolled his eyes and threw a crumpled ball of some sort at Newt. 

Newt laughed and gently pushed Thomas legs apart. 

Thomas lifted his head quickly, looking a little alarmed, but Newt just pressed a small kiss to his temple and sat in between them, pressing his back to Thomas’ chest. 

“My back was hurting from that stupid log,” Newt explained as he moved Thomas arms to wrap around his waist. 

Thomas flushed, but tightened his grip on the boy, pushing his hands under his shirt to rest on his bare stomach. 

Newt laughed at that, craning his neck to look at Thomas. “Bout time you got some confidence Tommy.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

Newt patted his cheek gently. “Nothing. You’re bloody adorable.” Then he turned back to face the group, letting Thomas shove his face into the crook of his neck. 

“Now you’re the one who’s humiliating him Newt.” Teresa laughed as she watched Thomas bury his nose against Newt’s soft skin. 

“He’ll be alright.” 

He was right, Thomas couldn’t possibly be anything more than ecstatic with the way Newt was all over him. He was really starting to believe his crush wasn’t one sided. Newt wasn’t a touchy person but almost every inch of him was against Thomas at this point and the blonde boy seemed to be loving it. Thomas could feel him squirm when Thomas moved his fingers against the sensitive skin on his stomach, but instead of pulling away Newt just pushed farther into Thomas’ chest. 

“Minho you’re up, come on let’s keep this going,” Gally said as he put his elbows on the ground behind him, resting his weight on them so he was almost laying down 

“Alright.” Minho looked around the circle before stopping on Thomas and grinning. “Greenie truth or dare?” 

Thomas thought for a moment. If he picked truth they’d probably make him confess his feelings for Newt. On the other hand, if he picked dare they’d probably make him kiss Newt again which he wasn’t really opposed to. 

“I’ll do dare.” 

Thomas picked wrong. 

“Okay greenie, I dare you to go give the girl a hickey.” 

Thomas frowned. “That’s gross.” 

“And kissing Newt wasn’t?” Minho raised his eyebrows, a knowing smirk on his face. 

Thomas sighed and lightly patted the side of Newt’s hip, indicating for him to get up. In all honesty, he didn’t want to move, he liked sitting there with Newt, but he didn’t want to chicken his dare. 

Newt moved off him and when Thomas got a look of his face, his stomach dropped. Newt looked beyond pissed. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were dark, like what Thomas was about to do offended him. 

Thomas was about to say something to him when Teresa pulled his wrist down so he could sit next to her. “Come on get this over with, then you can go back to your lover boy.” 

Thomas glanced back at Newt who wasn’t even looking in their direction. He was busying himself in rolling up the cuff on his pants. Thomas sighed as Teresa moved her hair to the side. 

Thomas leaned over her and pressed his lips to her neck. Her skin was cold, unlike Newt’s. It felt weird and he wanted it to be over so he could go touch Newt again. 

Suddenly she appeared in his head. _Newt’s pissed._

Thomas tried to focus on getting his dare over with and talking to her at the same time. _What should I do?_

_Hurry this up and then go back over to him and hold him and tell him he’s pretty._

_Doesn’t that only work on girls?_

_He’ll wanna know that you think he’s prettier than me._

_He is pretty._

_Ow! Tom you fuckin bit me get off!_

Teresa shoved him off, a red mark standing out on her neck. “Fuckin vampire,” she muttered as everyone broke out in laughter. 

“Sorry! I’ve never given one of those before!” Thomas apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was convinced that everyone was just out to humiliate him. Well except Newt. 

_Oh shit, Newt._

Thomas scrambled back over to his spot next to the blonde boy who wouldn’t even look at him. 

“Hey.” Thomas gently pushed their shoulders together. 

Newt didn’t respond he just pushed his shoulder back against Thomas’. 

Thomas could feel nerves creep into his stomach, but he had to make sure Newt knew he was into him. 

“Hey uh no ones sitting on my lap.” 

Newt snorted out a laugh at that, shaking his head the whole time. “Bloody hell Tommy, you’re the worst at flirting.” 

Thomas tried to control the blush in his cheeks with great failure. He considered Teresa’s advice and leaned closer to the blonde boy. “Hey, did you know that you’re really pretty?” 

Newt’s head snapped up to look at him, his eyebrows raised. “I’m not a bloody girl Tommy.” 

“Obviously. I don’t like girls as much.” 

Then Newt got it, just like Teresa said he would. His expression softened and he nudged Thomas’ knee lightly. Thomas understood what he was trying to do and parted his legs, letting Newt settle in between them. His back fell against Thomas’ chest again, his hair against his cheek. 

Everyone else was too busy laughing at Teresa’s weird hickey to pay Newt and Thomas any attention. Thomas looped his arms around Newt like before, his hands going back under his shirt and resting on his stomach. 

“What’s up with you and your obsession with putting your hands up my bloody shirt?” Newt laughed softly as he put his hands over Thomas’ as if he didn’t want him to move. 

“You’re warm and kinda cute too.” 

Newt grinned and looked up at him. “Keep saying stuff like that Tommy and I might bloody keep ya.” 

“Thomas!” Minho snapped, making Thomas look up. “Stop playing with our second in command and go, it’s your turn.” 

“Fine...Gally. Truth or dare.” Thomas smirked, revenge time. 

“Truth.” Gally looked smug like he’d won, but Thomas had knew he chose wrong. He was going to exploit . 

“Tell everyone about your first kiss.” 

Gally’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “He can’t do that!” 

“Uh he actually can, that’s what a truth is Gally.” Alby laughed as Gally’s mouth pulled into a hard frown. Alby never really played, he just liked to sit there and watch. No one complained, pretty much everyone except Minho was a little scared of Alby. 

“Fine.” He shot a hard glare at Thomas before grabbing the jar out of Minho’s hands and taking a long sip. 

“It was way before the stupid greenie came up in the box,” Gally spat, like he was trying to make it known that Thomas wasn’t one of them. “I was bored okay! I kissed one of the other builders.” 

“You’re leaving so much out Gally!” Newt laughed as he settled tighter against Thomas’ chest. “Everyone listen up. Gally kissed one of the builders in the middle of building whatever it is you were working on and the whole thing collapsed when Gally pushed him against it. The poor shank broke his arm and Alby broke Gally’s nose for ruining the structure. Minho laughed so hard I thought he was gonna choke and die.” 

“Yeah yeah none of you ever let me forget about it.” Gally muttered. 

“See Tommy?” Newt looked up at him. “Your first kiss wasn’t that bad huh?” 

“No. Mine was great” 

Newt grinned at that before turning back to the circle. “Alright Gally, get your revenge.” 

“Newt, truth or dare.” 

“Truth.” Thomas noticed that since he started sitting on Thomas’ lap he only picked truth. He assumed Newt really didn't want to get up which made his chest tight. 

“How jealous were you when Thomas was suckin on the girls neck.” 

Newt’s back tensed, pretty much confirming his answer. His lips were pursed, something he did when he didn’t like a conversation. Thomas rubbed his finger in a small circle on Newt’s stomach. 

“Honestly? A whole bloody lot.” 

“There’s nothing to be jealous about. Me and Tom are nothing,” Teresa said as Newt looked at her curiously. 

“Yeah that’s pretty gross, I’d never like Teresa.” Thomas stuck his tongue out at her. Teresa held up her middle finger at him in response. 

“Plus look at the way Tom is clinging to you. That’s not even mentioning the heart eyes he always has when he stares at you basically all day.” Teresa laughed as Newt smirked and pushed back into Thomas chest. 

“Heart eyes huh?” 

“Hey Teresa?” Thomas looked up at the girl. 

“Yeah?” 

“I hate you.” 

“Hey I’m just trying to help you in the boy department!” She admitted as she put her hands up in surrender. 

“I don’t need help in the boy department!” Thomas snapped as Teresa started giggling. 

“He’s doing okay.” Newt smiled as he patted Thomas knee. “He needs some help with flirting, but he’s certainly easy on the eyes and not too bad at kissing.” 

“Now this has just gotten gross,” Minho said as he threw a pillow at Newt. 

“Do it again Minho I dare you.” Newt glared at him. 

“Oh Newt is that your turn? That’s my dare?” Minho snickered as he grabbed another pillow and chucked it at the blonde. 

“Okay that’s it.” Newt stood up quickly and patted Thomas’ head. “I’ll be right back gorgeous, don’t pick up another man while I’m gone, I have a keeper to kill.” Then Newt was running, sprinting actually, after Minho who was cackling and fleeing the bonfire. Newt chased him around the glade, throwing insults at him and cussing. 

Thomas was watching him, smiling fondly. Teresa suddenly plopped down next to him, slightly startling him. 

“Soooo you and Newt huh?” 

“Shut up Teresa.” Thomas shook his head but he couldn’t hide the pure happiness showing on his face. Thomas was happy. Newt made him happy. 

“Come on Tom! It’s adorable! He loves sitting in your lap, he called you attractive! You’re basically a thing! Plus that kiss was totally hot.” 

Thomas pushed her shoulder. “Okay stop being a creep. Go away.” 

“No! I wanna know details! How was it? Was it as good as you expected? Newt looks like he’s a hot kisser, was it hot?” Teresa shot questions at him. 

“Slow down woman! Okay it was great, his lips are really soft, he’s hot and kissing him is equally as hot.” 

Teresa was about to reply when they heard a yell from across the glade. They looked to see Newt thrown over Minho’s shoulder, kicking wildly. “Put me down you bloody bastard!” 

Minho was laughing as he patted Newt’s ass. “I’m returning you to your boy.” 

“He’s not my boy.” 

“Yeah okay Newt, whatever you say.” 

When Minho got back over to them, he dropped Newt down in front of Thomas. “Here’s your boy toy back, he’s a little wild, you should watch him.” 

Newt kicked Minho’s shin before fixing his hair that was all in his eyes. “Well you’re a bloody idiot Minho.” 

Thomas chuckled, looking at Teresa before back at Newt. “You got a cute butt tho, nice view.” 

Newt snorted out a laugh. “You just complimented my arse didn’t you? Bloody hell you're too pure for this world Tommy.” 

Newt looked so happy in that moment. His hair was still a little messed up but his cheeks were pink and his eyes were slightly squinted from how hard he was smiling. He was slightly panting from all the running he just did, but honestly it made him look all the more endearing. Thomas’ chest hurt, he was gorgeous. He felt like he didn’t have control of his own body when he practically pounced on Newt and roughly pressed their lips together. 

Minho and Gally started screaming a chorus of “ew” and “gross”, but Thomas didn’t care. He closed his eyes and just let himself get lost in it. 

Newt made a startled but pleased noise and went to move his hands but Thomas laces their fingers together, pressing the backs of Newt’s hands into the grass. He just wanted to kiss the air out of the boy’s lungs, he couldn’t do that if Newt’s hands were distracting him. Thomas kissed him hard, with almost a bruising force. Newt was pulling against his grasp but Thomas ignored him, trying to remember exactly how Newt kissed him and attempting to copy that. He kissed him til he ran out of air. When he pulled back Newt’s eyes were wide and he was slightly panting, his lips beautifully kiss swollen. 

“Fuck Tommy.” 

“Sorry, I uh-” Thomas stammered but was cut off when he saw the biggest smile he’d ever seen on Newt’s face. 

“No need to apologize, that was the best kiss I’ve ever had. Bloody hot as hell too.” Newt rolled his head back to look at Gally who had an expression of pure disgust. “Thank you Captin’ Gally. This has been the best game of truth or dare we’ve ever played.” 

“Well we can't really be surprised right? We knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. They’d been hopelessly pining over each other since day one.” Minho chuckled as he looked at his two friends. 

“Are you guys done playing?” Teresa asked as he shook her head fondly at the pair. 

Newt gently pushed Thomas off him. “No we’ll stay for a bit. I don’t trust myself alone with him.” 

Thomas sat down down in his spot, letting Newt settle back in between his legs. 

“Why don’t you trust yourself alone with me?” Thomas asked as he snaked his hands back under Newt’s shirt. His skin was almost hot now. 

Newt laughed and rested his hand on Thomas’ leg. “Cause I’d probably bloody jump ya Tommy, that little thing you just pulled got me kinda worked up.” 

“Minho it can just be your turn,” Teresa said as she stretched and readjusted her position on the log. 

Thomas smirked and pressed a kiss to the side of Newt’s neck under his ear. “Worked up huh?” 

Newt went completely stiff. “Bloody hell Tommy what are yo-” 

Thomas just shushed him and kissed a little lower on his neck. “Be quiet Newt we’re playing a game.” 

Newt tilted his head to give Thomas more access which he gladly took advantage of. 

“It wasn’t fun when I did it to Teresa, I thought it’d be more fun if I did it to you.” 

Newt bit his lip and closed his eyes, ignoring whatever stupid dare Minho was making Teresa do. 

Thomas didn’t really know how to properly give a hickey, but he attached his lips to a soft patch of skin, where Newt’s shoulder met his neck. He kissed it first before lightly sucking on the spot. He felt Newt move his hand up, covering his mouth. Thomas swiped his tongue over the mark, before sucking on it again. Newt let out a muffled whimper when Thomas gently bit down on the skin. He was careful not to to be too rough on him, like he was during his dare. Thomas pulled back and looked at the red mark he left on Newt’s skin, it was bigger and darker than the one he left on Teresa. 

“Shit did I hurt you?” 

Newt shook his head quickly. “Bloody hell Tommy no, you’re killin me though.” 

Thomas smiled and lightly bit Newt’s earlobe, enjoying the reaction he was getting from the boy. “I like touching you.” 

“Where is all this confidence coming from Tommy?” 

Thomas was about to respond but stopped when Teresa started aggressively snapping her fingers at Newt. 

Newt swallowed hard before stammering out. “Sorry Teresa, what did you say?” 

_Oh she was talking?_

“I asked truth or dare.” 

“Oh uh truth.” 

“How badly do you want Tom to be your boyfriend?” 

Thomas bit down on another soft patch of skin, making Newt squeeze his leg and squirm relentlessly. “On a scale of what? One to ten?” 

“Sure.” 

“Fifteen then, or a bloody hundred maybe...you know what shuck this.” Suddenly Newt turned around, making Thomas’ lips lose contact with his neck. “Date me Tommy.” 

“What?” 

“You’ve never kissed anyone before me, I’ve never had a boyfriend before. Wanna be each other's firsts?” 

Thomas chest swelled and he found himself smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. “Yes.” 

Newt smirked then, placing his hand on the higher part of Thomas’ thigh and dropping his voice to a low whisper. “And I know something else we both haven’t done, if you’re up for it.” 

Thomas’ face burned red, but he stood up so fast he swore he saw stars. 

“We’re done playing!” Newt shouted over his shoulder as he dragged Thomas away from the group. 

Minho groaned and shook his head. “Everyone got their ear plugs?” 

Newt turned to him before they reached the staircase in the homestead. “It’s my turn right?” 

“What?” 

Newt gave him a lopsided grin and tugged his shirt off, discarding it on the ground which made Thomas’ eyes widen. “Truth or dare Tommy, and truth is the wrong answer” 

“Uh dare.” 

“Alright Tommy, I dare you.” Newt unhooked his belt and put his hands on his hips. “To take me upstairs and fuck me.” 

Thomas’ mouth went dry as he gaped at the boy in front of him. “Okay but I-I uh don’t really know what to do.” 

Newt smiled and took his hand, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Me either. Let’s figure it out together.” 


End file.
